Once Upon a Shooting Star
by justbeingKIMme
Summary: It's not everyday that your favorite character from a book comes to life. TROYELLA TxG
1. Trailer

**Summary: Gabriella Montez i****s in love with a fictional book character, Troy Bolton. When she wishes on a shooting star, Troy unbelievably becomes... real. TROYELLA DUH!**

**Okay, the summary may not be so convincing. It's pretty sucky. **

**I have other stories that I REALLY need to work on. I'm so sorry about that but I felt like I couldn't wait to post this story up. Hopefully the trailer can interest you.**

* * *

Gabriella Montez was an ordinary girl…

_Shows Gabriella sitting on her front porch._

**Like most teenage girls, Gabriella was hopeless with guys.**

Gabriella: Well, maybe I-I could… w-we can-

Scott: What?

**She had a boyfriend… okay, a pretend boyfriend.**

_Shows Gabriella reading a book, __Identifying Troy Bolton__. _

Gabriella: The whole plot is like this: Troy Bolton is from the planet Verde. All the aliens there look completely like humans. However, they're all emotionless. When Troy accidentally lands on Earth, he has to get used to his surroundings and crap and stuff that doesn't matter. He's completely perfect and flawless, though. The descriptions of him make him sound so… beautiful.

Taylor: You're so goofy, Gabby. You're in love with a fictional character.

Gabriella: Hey, I can dream!

**And so she did…**

_Shows Gabriella laying in her bed and staring at the night sky through her window. A shooting star passes by._

Gabriella: I wish for my dream guy to come and sweep me off my feet.

_She laughs silently at the unrealistic wish. Gabriella's eyes close slowly as she falls asleep._

**When she wakes up…**

_Gabriella's eyes flutter open and she starts screaming. There is an unbelievably handsome boy standing across from her bed._

Gabriella: Who the hell are you!

Boy: I'm… Troy. Troy Bolton.

_Scene switches. Troy is sitting on the bed while Gabriella is standing before him._

Gabriella: This isn't happening. You're a just a make believe guy that lives on the planet Verde from the best selling book Identifying Troy Bolton!

Troy: I am from a book? Earth people talk strangely.

**He was so naive.**

Gabriella: Troy, I've been looking everywhere for you! What's wrong?

Troy: This female human… she placed her lips upon mine.

Gabriella: She kissed you?!

Troy: Kiss? Perhaps, if that is what it is called.

**Eventually, Gabriella realizes that she really fell for him.**

Troy: Why did she kiss me?

Gabriella: Well, maybe she thinks you're cute, funny, attractive, charming, and hot?

Troy: I do not know the meaning of what you said.

**Read as she teaches**

Troy: So, what do you?

Gabriella: Um, you just watch it. And if you aren't interested in what you're watching, just change it with this remote right here.

Troy: What a… peculiar device.

**Befriends**

Troy: If I am nothing but a book character, is that also true about Verde?

Gabriella: Probably.

Troy: Oh no.

Gabriella: It's okay, Troy. You're staying here with me, now. I'll help you.

**And loves him.**

Troy: He loves her… what does that mean?

Gabriella: Well, love doesn't really have a definition. I guess it's the feeling you get when you see someone and your knees feel weak. Or you want to run to the bathroom to check your hair. Or something is tickling your stomach. Or you feel your temperature and pulse rising. Basically, love is just wanting to be around someone… possibly for forever.

Troy: Have you experienced love before?

Gabriella: I think I have…

**Read **_**Once Upon a Shooting Star**_

**

* * *

****Please review? I haven't had a review for one of my stories in a long time. Please tell me what you think of and look forward to reading in this story. Once again, I'm sorry about my other stories!**

**-Kimi :)**


	2. Identifying Troy Bolton

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter! I'm really looking forward to working on this story. It's Spring Break WHOHOO!! Anyways, this story is based on how I feel about Edward Cullen from Twilight :)**

**Disclaimer: I own how my story is written including the plot.**

* * *

It was the first day of summer vacation. Gabriella Montez spent the humid afternoon sitting on her front porch. She shut out the rest of the world, for she was reading Identifying Troy Bolton. It was unmistakably her favorite saga to read. She delved into the world of Troy Bolton enduring his first day on Earth.

Her long dark curls were pulled back into a low ponytail. She wore green sweat pants with a loose fitted white shirt. As usual, Gabriella's face contained no make up, only sun block and chapstick.

Her mother made her way out of the house, rolling two luggage. She was leaving for a business trip that would last for a couple of weeks or possibly the whole summer. Obviously, Gabriella was upset about this. Ever since her father left a couple of years ago, her mother seemed to care only about her job. They barely spent time together.

"Gabby," Ms. Montez warned. "Reading too much is bad for you. Bad I say! Bad, bad, bad! It's not good to always keep your nose in a book. I'm afraid that you're becoming antisocial. It's can't be healthy!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say that it is unhealthy. Anything that stimulates the brain will keep your mind from degenerating as you age. You should try it."

It was obvious that her mother was too occupied to listen. "Uh huh. I left one-thousand dollars for you in the cookie jar. Do you think that's too much?"

Gabriella finally put her book down to assist her mother into carrying the bags into the awaiting taxi cab. "Mom, it's fine. I'm sixteen. I know how to budget my money."

Her mother looked at Gabriella skeptically before stepping into the car. "I'll just have to take your word for it. Anyways, I'm going to be late for my flight. I love you."

She leaned in to kiss Gabriella on the cheek but Gabriella turned her head away. "Bye, Mom."

Ms. Montez frowned but slid into her seat. She waved at her emotionless daughter as the cab drove away.

Gabriella sighed and returned to her previous position on the porch steps. Her gaze shifted to her best friend who was riding her down the street.

"Hey, Gabby!" Taylor greeted and jumped off her bike to sit next to Gabriella. "Still reading?"

"Hey, you don't see me nagging you for reading those overrated Twilight books."

Taylor squinted menacingly. "Shut up. By the way, Edward Cullen is real. Why do you even read these?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I just love them. The whole plot is like this: Troy Bolton is from the planet Verde. All the aliens there look completely like humans. However, they're all emotionless. When Troy accidentally lands on Earth, he has to get used to his surroundings and crap and stuff that doesn't matter. He's completely perfect and flawless, though. The descriptions of him make him sound so… beautiful."

"Aliens?" Taylor chuckled. "I'll stick with the vampires."

"Troy Bolton," Gabriella sighed. "I want one."

"You're so goofy, Gabby. You're in love with a fictional character," the darker skinned girl laughed.

"Hey, I can dream!"

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you that Scott is having a pool party next week," Taylor told.

Gabriella's heart beat faster than normal. Scott Cole was the hot jock who lived across the street from Gabriella. Swooning over him was Gabriella's most favorite activity right next to dreaming about Troy Bolton.

"and you're not invited," Taylor finished.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella screamed.

"I mentioned to him about you going but all he said was, 'Who's she?'"

"We've been neighbors for ten years!"

"It's okay," Taylor soothed. "I can just bring you. But to get back at Scott, you should totally bring a date to make him jealous."

Gabriella snorted. "If he doesn't know I exist, how could he be jealous? Besides, I can't score a guy!"

"Just try your best, Gabby. Look, it's getting dark. I have to get back home," Taylor said.

The girls exchanged hugs and Taylor rode home. Gabriella cradled her book and retreated to her bedroom.

She stood in her bathroom, facing the mirror. Was something wrong with her? Gabriella always thought that she wasn't gorgeous but she certainly wasn't ugly. She was just average, ordinary, normal.

She laid down on her bed and studied the cover of her book.

There was a picture of a guy who looked like an ordinary boy next door. His sandy colored hair fell an inch over his eyes. His eyes were a deep cobalt blue. A small smile rested upon his gorgeous face. It was just an extremely realistic illustration drawn in perspective, obviously. Gabriella rested her head against her pillow in disappointment. No guy out there would really look like Troy Bolton. To Gabriella, he was perfect.

She turned her head and looked out her balcony window. At that moment, a shooting star zoomed by. Gabriella held her breath in amazement. She bit her lip and thought about the perfect wish to make.

"I wish for my real Troy Bolton to come along and sweep me off my feet."

Gabriella laughed at her unrealistic. She smiled at the thought of Troy Bolton coming to life. Then, her eyes dropped closed and she let sleep take over her.

* * *

Daylight filtered through the window's curtains. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the morning light. She groggily sat up, rubbing her face. As she was regaining her vision, Gabriella could see a dark figure standing before her. Her heart beat fast in panic. When everything was clear, Gabriella screamed. There was a familiar teenage boy standing in the middle of her bedroom.

Gabriella pull up the her blankets over her chest. "Who the hell are you?!" The thoughts of death and being raped raced through her mind.

The boy tilted his head as if being confused. He proceeded to look around the room, taking in his surroundings.

"Answer, you pervert!" Gabriella yelled.

_"I'm Troy. Troy Bolton."_

**Please REVIEW! At least 10? Do you think that's asking for too much? **

**-Kimi :)**

* * *


	3. You Talk Funny

**Hey! Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. Btw, did anyone watch Zac Efron on Saturday Night Live? He was so funny... and hot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical**

* * *

"_I'm Troy. Troy Bolton."_

Gabriella remained in the same position, sitting upright on her bed, mouth hung agape.

"Shutup, you crazy lunatic!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" 'Troy' questioned.

Gabriella's eyes flashed from the boy standing before her to guy on the cover of Identifying Troy Bolton sitting on the table next to her bed. Okay, so the two guys looked insanely identical. It was probably a coincidence. Gabriella cautiously got out of her bed, their eyes remained locked on each others.

"Troy Bolton from Verde?" she asked, biting her lip.

The boy nodded. He jumped back, startled, when Gabriella slapped herself. "I have to be dreaming! Or I'm going crazy!"

Troy stepped forward with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay-"

Gabriella grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. "Shutup. I wasn't talking to you!"

Troy watched as the strange girl paced around the room. "Perhaps I can help you if you are looking for something."

"Shutup!" Gabriella demanded for the third time. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled it out of her top dresser. She pointed a canister of pepper spray at the boy. "Are you a hired assassin here to claim my life?"

Troy blinked his blue eyes so adorably. "I am not. I am here for reasons I am not even sure about."

Could this guy really be Troy Bolton? If he was just acting, then he really knew how to put on a convincing act.

Gabriella frowned. "This isn't happening. You're just a make believe guy that lives on the planet Verde from the best selling book Identifying Troy Bolton!"

"I am from a book? Earth people talk strangely," Troy slightly chuckled.

Gabriella became entranced by his laugh. At that moment, she realized that he really had to be Troy Bolton. Who else could have that kind of effect on her? Her heart jumped at the thought. She had her own Troy Bolton and she could do anything she wanted with him. No, she couldn't take advantage of him like that. It was her duty as a fellow reader of Identifying Troy Bolton to take care of him and help him blend in with normal Earthlings.

"You know much of planet Verde, yet you are not from there. I do not even know your name," Troy said.

Gabriella tossed the book at him. "It's the story of your life and my most favorite book. I'm Gabriella Montez. Would it be hard for you to grasp the idea of being a fictional character?"

Troy read the back cover of the book then the studied the front. "It is a picture of me…" he murmured.

"How did you get here?" Gabriella asked, so many questions going through her head.

"I am not sure-" Troy answered but then clutched his stomach.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

He proceeded to pat different areas of his belly. "Do you hear that? It seems as if there is an eruption of some sort spreading throughout my digestive organ."

Gabriella smirked. "You mean your stomach is grumbling? You're probably hungry."

"Hungry? Perhaps, if that is the term. What should we do to cure these infirmity? I have never experienced this before on planet Verde."

"Well, on Verde you're never hungry because there's always a tube of nutrients being stuck down your throat. Here on Earth, we don't do that… most of the time. We should go down to the store to get something to eat," Gabriella explained.

She told Troy to wait for her downstairs while she went to the bathroom to put on a new shirt and jeans. When she met Troy, she realized what he was wearing. Troy wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. People on Verde actually did have a fashion sense. Gabriella's expectations of how hot Troy would look were totally fore passed.

Gabriella pulled out two bikes from the garage. She hopped on hers. "Do you know how to ride them?"

Troy looked puzzled but then mimicked Gabriella's movements and hopped onto his own bike. They pedaled together to the supermarket down the road. Once inside, Gabriella lead him to frozen food aisle.

Gabriella peered through glass doors looking for frozen TV dinners or something. She then heard repetitive knocking. "What the hell?" she asked herself, annoyed. She turned around and yelled in surprise.

Troy was literally standing inside the frozen foods section.

Gabriella scurried over and opened the glass door as a cold wind hit her face. "Troy, what were you doing in there?"

Troy stepped out of the freezer. "Why is it so cold in that room?"

"You're not supposed to go in there! It's there to refrigerate food!" Gabriella told.

"Oh. What else am I supposed to perceive when there are doors lined up as if they are leading to different rooms," Troy defended.

Gabriella laughed at his silliness. He followed her to the front of the store to check out there items. Gabriella stacked her items at one of the checkout counters.

"Hey there, Montez."

Gabriella looked up in misery at who just said hello. "Hey, Peters."

Sarah Peters was on of the most popular girls at East High. She was a pretty, head cheerleader, and a bitch. She spent her time tormenting Gabriella and her friends. Lauren also had an on and off again relationship with Gabriella's crush Scott. Sarah rolled her eyes from behind the check up counter.

"Eating fatty food, I see," Sarah commented while ringing up Gabriella's items.

Gabriella stayed quiet, not knowing how to defend herself. Sarah just smirked. Troy bounced over to the pair.

"Gabriella," Troy announced. "perhaps we may try these."

Troy held a bag of dog food in his hands. Gabriella glared at him as she heard Sarah chuckle. Gabriella knocked the bag out of Troy's hands. "That's not for us, Troy."

"Troy," Sarah purred. "That's a cute name. Why are you spending your time with Geeky Gabby?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Sarah, being the jerk she was, was only going after Troy because he was with Gabriella. "He's my friend-."

"Shutup," Sarah snapped at Gabriella. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Do not talk to Gabriella in such an uncouth manner," Troy stepped in.

"Whatever, Weirdo," Sarah hissed.

Gabriella paid for the food and she pulled Troy away by his arm. "Thanks, Troy," she stated once they were outside.

"I do not know why that girl would talk in a crude way. That is not very civilized," Troy furrowed his brow.

Gabriella looked up at him and beamed. "You talk funny."

* * *

**So, I feel that the beginning of this chapter might be a little rushed. What's your view on it? Review please! Perhaps 7? I like to know what you think! P.S. take note of Sarah Peters. She'll show up again.**

**-Kimi**


End file.
